


Punishment Time

by MitunaSpice (MitunaMint)



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Punishment, Smut, Teasing, Thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25243150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitunaMint/pseuds/MitunaSpice
Summary: A bit of teasing started it. The newfound aggression from Kyle seemed to turn Stan on though...
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Kudos: 35





	Punishment Time

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if you (reader) have read my other smutshots, but if you have, please understand that in every south park smutshot the characters are aged up. In this one Kyle and Stan are about 16-18.

The blushing caused it. Kyle reacted so spectacularly to the slightest comment that Stan couldn't help but tease, relishing the reaction. Relishing even more the fact that a smirk, a caress of fingers, a few murmured words against an ear could have his friend bursting out of his shell unable to contain his reaction. Stan did not expect to find themselves pinned ravished against a wall as Kyle finally lost it - but fuck, Stan loved it. "You've been a naughty boy, teasing me like that" Kyle said,

"K-kyle" Stan stuttered out, his face flushed red, turned on by Kyle's sudden aggression.

"I know you have, and I'm glad you're enjoying yourself." "Wha... what are you doing?" Stan asked, confused. Kyle pulled away from him with a smile.

Sitting on the bed, Kyle used his arms to support himself. "Oh, I think I'm going to punish you for being such a tease." Kyle replied "Get over here. Now" Kyle said with a demanding tone. His eyes were lust-clouded though, his body filled with the aching need to fuck Stan hard and rough. He knew he needed to remain in control for this to work, otherwise it would be all over in an instant.

"Wha... what?" Stan replied, his face going red

"I said, get over here!" Kyle commanded. Stan walked over to Kyle, stopping right in front of him. "Get on your knees now" Kyle said, a lustful smile on his face.

"W-wait, you don't want to do this-"

"Do as I say, boy!" Kyle said, his patience wearing thin. "K...okay."

"Good boy" Kyle said, as Stan got onto his knees. Kyle unbuttoned and pulled open his pants, pulling out his already hardening length. "Suck." Stan looked up at him, confusion and lust filling his eyes. "Do as I say. Suck it" Kyle said, grabbing onto the back of Stan's head. Stan closed his eyes and leaned in, wrapping his lips around the head of Kyle's member. He began to suck on it, swirling his tongue around it. Kyle let out a low groan, biting his lip "Good boy.." He said, looking down at Stan. Kyle started to thrust into his mouth, a strong steady pace. It didn't take long before he came, filling his mouth with white, sticky fluid. "Swallow" Kyle command, holding Stan's head where it was at. Stan gagged as he struggled to swallow the load, and soon enough it was gone. Kyle let go of his head, as if he was scared he would run. "Good boy" Kyle said, looking down at Stan.

Stan panted, his own erection throbbing in his jeans. "You did good. There's... more where that came from. Now... I believe you have something that needs taken care of"

"Y-yeah... I guess I do" Stan said, looking up at Kyle. "I have an idea" Kyle said with a smirk.

"What's that?"

"You remember that fantasy I was telling you about?"

"Uh... yeah" "Well, it's time for that to become a reality"

"Wait, what?"

Kyle patted his thigh. "You can get yourself off, but only on my thigh" he said with a smirk.

"What... the...?"

"You need to relax, boy. Trust me, you'll enjoy this." Kyle patted his thigh again, and Stan realized he had no choice but to do this. Stan sat down on the boy's thigh, and rolled his hips up, grinding against Kyle's thigh. "Good boy" Kyle said, running his hands through Stan's hair. Kyle began to stroke the growing bulge in Stan's jeans. Stan moaned out, continuing to grind against Kyle's thigh. He gasped when he felt cold air hit his member, as Kyle took it into his hand. "Keep going" Kyle commanded, as he began to stroke. "Ah... ah!" The pleasure was overwhelming as Kyle started to squeeze, fondling with just enough roughness to feel amazing. "K-kyle... I'm close" Stan said, slowing down his pace on Kyle's thigh.

"Do it, darling" Suddenly, Kyle started to speed up, and Stan felt an amazing sensation. He came hard into his hand, and groaned out. "Good boy" he said, kissing the top of Stan's head. After a few moments, he let go of his throbbing member, wiping his hand off on his jeans.

"That was amazing" "A-are... are you sure it's over?"

"Only if you want it to be, do you want more?" Kyle said, looking into Stans eyes.

"I-I don't know" 

"You sure you're alright?"

"Yeah... I'm great, I just..."

"You just..?" Kyle said, a worried expression on his face. "I don't know I just maybe.. Wanna feel some gentle loving?" Stan said, his face tinted pink.

"Shit, you are really new at this" "I'm sorry!"

"It's fine" 

"Can you teach me?"

"I will, darling. I will." Kyle lightly kissed up Stans neck. He just knew this night was going to be good.


End file.
